Our Eyes (Wish You Were Here)
by Foot2ed
Summary: An RJxHeather story with Ozzie, where the two learn more about each other tjan originally thought possible. I did take a lot of inspiration from other stories on the web, but I did not copy paste anything. "Copying is a compliment, but stealing is a crime. Rated M for swearing and some sexually explicit material.


_**Our eyes (Wish you were here)**_

**First fan fiction so far, and I'm really getting into it. I did take inspiration from a couple if different pieces on the web, but I never copy pasted anything. Keep in mind, "Copying is a compliment, but stealing is a crime."**

**Side note: I do not own any character in the story, except for Michael. Feel free to use him in a story, just cite me as the character's owner**

**Enjoy!**

Rj and Heather lay next to each other, bathing in the after-glow. They had just shared the night in Vincent's old cave, with curtains on the entrance to muffle the tremendous noise the young couple was producing.

"Heather?" RJ said quietly to his soulmate, nuzzling her neckfur. An exhausted, yet blissful reply came back. "yes RJ?" "Heather," RJ said, filled with concern. "The love that I feel for you is stronger than any other feeling that i have experienced." Heather sighed happily at his warm tone and words, as well as his massaging hands. "Yet I can't help but wonder what your father thinks, no, would think of us, and i cannn... Oh..."

Heather gasped in shock as she stared at the figure, perfectly silhouetted by the full moon.

Ozzie, Heather's father, didn't suspect anything of his possum daughter or the audacious raccoon, until a few short hours ago, when a passing stranger said he saw a raccoon and a possum going at it, in response to Ozzie's question of "have you seen these two?"

Suddenly, the force of his realization pierced his mind, body, and heart with feelings of pain, dissrespect, betrayal, and anger. He was so filled with hatred and distrust, that he walked over the the nearest tree, and swung at it with his fist. His knuckles bled copiously as he stared at the dent he made in the tree, then towards the evening sky, howled "RACCOON! YOU BASTARD, SON OF A BITCH!"

Back at the cave, it soon became all too easy to determine the identity of the tall and powerful figure they saw, with clenched fists.

Heather and RJ sat up quickly, casting nervous glances at each other, and at the man of anger standing over them.

"D-dad?" Heather nervously stuttered. The possums father strode over to where the two were lying down, and grabbed heather by the arm. He growled, taking every ounce of his being to keep from screaming, "Heather. Stay outside while I deal with this , this... WRETCH!" He snapped.

"No! Daddy, what are you doing?" Heather urgently asked her father, as Ozzie dragged her past the curtains. "Honey," he said trembling with loathing for the Raccoon, "you will NOT want to see what I am about to do..."

At the realization of what was about to take place, Heather shrieked at the top of her lungs, turning her volume up to eleven. "NO! DADDY, YOU CAN'T HURT MY RJ!" She started struggling with her father, boiling over with protective love for RJ.

Suddenly, RJ was standing next to the two of them. He set his paws on Heather's cheeks, and kissed her, as tears ran freely down her face. After a second, RJ whispered into her ear as she sobbed quietly. "Heather, please, stay outside." She sobbed into his chest, "No... he *gasp* is going to hurt you!" "I know, and I don't want you to see him do it." Rj replied, calm as ever. "no, he *gasp* can't do it RJ, he-he just, he just..."She trailed off, as RJ placed his finger over her lips, to tell her to be calm and to quiet down. After another brief kiss of desperate passion and fear, he led her outside, and sat her against a rock, her eyes full of terror.

Ozzie hadn't heard a single word of what they said, and the further displays of intimacy drove him straight over the edge.

RJ walked back into the cave to meet his fate. He noticed the agony in Ozzie's bloodshot eyes, and took a couple steps back. "N-now, Ozzie, I know what you're th-th-thinking, but it-it's not what it looks like..."RJ stammered to Ozzie, as the Possum advanced on RJ, menacingly cracking his knuckles.

"Now, Ozzie, I th-think if we talked this over, I think that we 'swoosh' *CRACK* AHRGHH! SHIT!"

Ozzie's fist had connected with RJ's jaw, causing him to cry out in pain, and to stumble backwards onto the wall of the cave. "RJ!" Heather screamed from behind the curtain, her voice full of justified paranoia.

RJ collapsed to his knees, and felt his jaw, as he called back to Heather. "Heather, my love! Listen to me! I'll be fi...unghhh!" RJ was cut off short, as Ozzie pulled him off his feet, and swung a fist at his midriff. *THUD* "OOFFH!" It was a perfect hit to his solar plexus, and RJ fell on all fours, fighting the urge to throw up.

"FIGHT ME, YOU GODDAMN RACCOON SON OF A BITCH!" Ozzie screamed at RJ. The raccoon, openly bleeding from the mouth, gasped from his position on the floor. "Nmfh, Ozzh, *gasp* I wn't do itt*gasp*!" Ozzie swung his leg at the raccoon's floating ribs, and RJ felt them crack. He fell flat onto his face, noticing that Ozzie's claws had torn his flesh. Badly. RJ didn't make any noise as the blow connected, and only slammed his eyes shut in agony.

"FIGHT ME YOU SPINELESS MOTHERFUCKER!" Ozzie demanded of him.

Heather cried from around the corner in exquisite terror. "RJ! RJ, CAN YOU HEAR ME, LOVE?! RJ!" When Heather gave the last agonizing cry, she felt her over-strain her throat, and sensed the warm coppery taste of blood.

Hearing the last of these words from the floor, and the shocked gurgling sound of blood, and the continued muffled sobbing, RJ did the unlikely. Ignoring his grievous wounds, he shakily got to his feet. In a near inaudible voice, he said to Ozzie. "I stand, but not to fight you..." "WHY!?" Blared the opossum. "You are as a father to me, and I could never hurt someone that I loved. I would not be able to stand the pain it would cause me!"

RJ's words struck Ozzie harder than any punch that the raccoon could ever be capable of throwing. Ozzie sank to his knees, his anger smashed to pieces by guilt. He unclenched his fists and looked up at RJ in complete anguish, tears falling off his face faster and harder than a spring rain.

It was then that RJ did the impossible. He dropped to his knees, and reached out and gave Ozzie one of the most meaningful and understanding and forgiving hugs that he had ever received.

Ozzie stared into the raccoons eyes, beautiful blue eyes, and realized that they were exact copies of both his and Heather's. This final realization led Ozzie to scream as loud as he had ever screamed before: "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" He screamed and sobbed into RJ's shoulder as tears started to fall from the raccoon's eyes.

Ozzie begged for forgiveness, feeling the most painful love he had ever felt in his entire life. "RJ! Oh my beautiful son, RJ! Please, forgive me of the horrible atrocities I committed!" RJ looked at his newfound father and sobbed to him "I forgive you...d-dad!" He choked on the last word, and exploded into uncontrollable wailing. Ozzie hugged RJ harder than a trees roots holds the soil, and Rj clung to him.

Just then, heather burst in and saw RJ and his dad sobbing into each other, each one suffering from different wounds.

"I LOVE YOU DAD!" RJ bawled into the night air. "AND I LOVE YOU TOO SON!" Ozzie groaned in love and remorse. The sight was too much to bear, and she flew at the two of them, holding them close to her. Heather Kissed RJ, hard, and all three if them cried, long into the night.

The three of them woke up, in roughly the same configuration as the night before. It was Heather who woke first, and tried to remember what happened. The flow of agonizing memories sped back, and then she saw RJ. His matted fur gleamed of dried blood, and he had a swolen jaw, and an awful gash on his side.

She was overcome by a wave of nausea, and ran outside to throw up.

She cried softly to herself at what happened, and at the new family bond that had been created. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her father. She shot him a look that sent pure jolts of pain through Ozzie, and she punched him straight in the mouth. Ozzie recoiled in pain, but soon reached forward to hug her felt her anger ebb away at her father, seeing that he was truly horrified of what he did, which made her feel sick to her stomach and turned away to vomit.

Ozzie pated her back, and went back to the cave to give her privacy. He also needed some serious talking to be done with RJ. He quietly ventured the phrase "RJ? Are you okay?"

He received no response.

Gasping in horror, he extended a paw towards RJ's neck. Much to his relief, he felt a slight pulse, but it was shallow and erratic.

Just then, RJ started to come to. "Ughhhh... I feel, so...so, weak..." He stated feebly. "RJ! It's going to be okay, i'll go back to the log, and get help!" Ozzie bolted in the direction of the log; it would be a one hour round trip. He tried to sit up, but pain shot up his side, and an ache throbbed in his jaw. Rj sobered up as Heather came in, looking slightly green.

"Heather! I need you to help me..." He said to her. She stared at him and asked him what he needed.

"I know that you're feeling sick to your stomach now, and what's about to happen will not help you any." Heather said "What do you need?" RJ grimaced at the freshly bleeding gash in his side, and said in a sigh of resignation, "stitches..."

Heather looked confused. "RJ, what are stitches?" She asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. "Well you know when you stitch two halves of a cloth together with a needle and thread?" Heather nodded blankly. "Well, um..." He said, gesturing to the gash.

Heather put 2 and 2 together, and stared at RJ in horror. "No! There must be some better way!" "There isn't, and I'm losing blood. I need you to do this for me, please..."

She breathed deeply for a few seconds and said "Alright RJ. But I don't, like, know what to do!" He calmly explained that she should put the needle through his skin, and create six or seven stitches to hold the wound closed.

Heather stood poised with the needle and thread, and trembled. RJ comforted her, and told her one last thing: "Heather, my love, my soulmate..." This got her attention. "The stitches are going to hurt really badly, and whatever you do, do not stop!" She stood still for a second, and then kissed deeply with him.

Heather finally put the needle to his skin, and looked at him. He nodded his head, Biting down on a stick, so he wouldn't bite his tongue. She pushed it through, and out the other side. RJ grunted into his makeshift gag. Heather kept going, threading the needle through his skin.

RJ was shaking, and as the needle went in again, he howled. "Aarghhhhh!" She stopped and looked at him. He winced and said "Heather, sweetheart, you're doing great! Keep going!"

Each consecutive thread burned more than the last, until Heather was down to the last stitch. RJ kept his eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the pain. He looked at her and pleaded, his body speaking louder than his mind. "Heather, please, no more!" She started crying, but kept working. "You're almost done RJ!" She spoke unsteadily, and poked the needle in one last time. "I'm so sorry RJ! But it's over now!"

She cried and went to kiss RJ, but instead of kissing he stared straight past her and pushed her aside. He stood, and stared at a spot straight in front of him. He looked intently upon the object lying on the ground and stared at Heather, who looked very hurt by his rejection. Surprisingly, despite his injuries, he gets up, and looks deep into Heather's perfect blue eyes, now watering with pain and confusion.

He picked her up, and hugged her, and spun around. She looked shocked, and said: "RJ! What's wrong with you!" He stares speechlessly at something on the floor, and points, grinning from ear to ear.

Heather says in an exasperated and embarrassed tone "RJ, THAT'S a condom." "I know!" He replied his eyes starting to water. "So?!" Heather looks at RJ, and he holds her by the shoulders. "It's one of ours!" "So?! It's one of our used condoms! SO?!" He just stared at it, now openly crying. "RJ, I just don't get it! Like, what's the big deal here, I mean, hones..." She stared at the piece of latex lying on the ground and trailed off.

It was broken.

Heather looked back at RJ, who was now sobbing with heavy tears of joy. Heather stared into his blue eyes, and noticed that they were the same eyes as her's and dad's. She burst out in tears, and threw herself at RJ. "WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" They hugged, and then kissed, so very much in love.

For RJ, it was all too much! He had been beaten nearly to death, taken in as a son, was just operated on, then found out that he was going to have a child with Heather! He smiled up at her, kissed her deeply with the most love he had ever put into a kiss, and promptly passed out.

He came to, laying down in the log, surrounded by family. They noticed his wakening, and celebrated. They rushed him with questions. "How do you feel?" "Are you okay?" "What happened to you?" RJ answered the first two jovially, but fell silent at the third. The group reiterated. Yet RJ stayed silent. Suddenly, Ozzie stepped forward and said with tears in his eyes "I...I attacked RJ when I found out that he spent the night with Heather in Vincent's old cave!"He spoke with such shame, it was heartbreaking. The group fell silent. RJ and Heather both blushed bright red and stared at the ground. He went on.

"I led Heather out of the cave, so she didn't see!" He sobbed, while the others looked on in shock. "I hit him three times, and I was screaming at him to fight me." "I was about to hit him a fourth time, but then he stood and refused to fight me. Confused and angry, I demanded why."

Ozzie couldn't do it anymore, he was so overcome by guilt. Still blushing about the "incident in the cave" RJ completed Ozzie's story.

"I told him that I would not fight him because I saw him as a father, and that I would not be able to bear the burden of knowing."

"I was so overcome by guilt, realizing what I had done!" Cried Ozzie, falling to his knees. "I begged forgiveness from my new son*gasp*... Though I knew that I didn't deserve it!" He sobbed.

"I forgave my newfound father, and... I just...we just cried, we were both so ashamed! Dad for attacking me, and me for going behind his back!"

Ozzie couldn't take it anymore! He ran to RJ, and hugged him with the power of a fighter, and the love of a father. "I LOVE YOU RJ!" "I LOVE YOU TOO DAD!"

Everyone around the log, except for hammy and the porcupine triplets, who were not present, was weeping soft tears of shock and joy, as RJ and Ozzie sobbed their paternal and filial love for each other.

After a solid five minutes, they broke apart, still crying. RJ walked over to Heather, gave her a quick kiss, and asked if she was ready. "I'm ready RJ!" She whispered past tears of joy. They rose together, and walked out of the log to address the whole family.

"Everyone!" RJ said in a choked up voice. "We have some very important news..." Heather said, also choking up, and she hugged RJ. "After Heather finished giving me stitches, I noticed something lying on the ground." He stopped to gather his thoughts. "It was a condom, from the 'experience' that we shared that evening."

Dead silence ruled the area.

Heather, blushing as hard as could be, and as red as a tail light, quietly said "it was broken..."

Rj starred into Heather's perfect blue eyes, and noticed that they were his eyes, as well as Ozzie's. RJ and Heather held each other tight, and crying bittersweet tears of the love and hardship that would follow, and never wanting to let go.

That beautiful moment was cut short by Ozzie who pulled them apart. He looked into each sets of their perfect blue eyes, and brought them into a crushing hug, all three of them sobbing ferociously with joy and pain and love.

The entire place erupted!

All of the hedgies cheered, and cried as well, all taking part in the ecstatic thought of bringing new life into the world, even if it wasn't entirely on purpose!

A dark voice rasped up in the branches of the tree.

"I loved that fucking possum bitch! But she hates me now after what happened! If I can't love her...

...no one will..."

Heather and RJ were having the time of their lives. Heather was learning how to care for an infant from Stella, who had had kits a year or two ago with tiger. RJ was learning how to forage for wild food from Verne and Ozzie, something he had never really done. "When it becomes too perilous to steal from humans, you know what to do to keep your family fed." Ozzie's voice was full of anxiety when he spoke; he thought that RJ and Heather would leave the log for a new start.

RJ had noticed that Ozzie wasn't on top of things lately, and decided to speak to his new dad. "Dad?" "Yes, RJ..." The male possum sighed. "Dad, are you alright?" At the last question, Ozzie exploded in tears. "I fear that you may eventually leave the log!" RJ felt the pain in his voice, and quickly spoke, "Heather and I are going on a honeymoon for a week after the wedding to Vincent's old cave, but we're coming back, and staying back!"

Ozzie looked into RJ's face, so happy for him and Heather, his eyes full of relief. "I... I j-just didn't *gasp* want t-to lose you or Heather..." He cried these words into RJ's shoulder as they hugged. "And I want you to stay safe..." "I will." RJ replied. "RJ," Ozzie said calmly but determinedly, "I want you to start taking self defense lessons from the fox, Jason."

RJ pleaded with Ozzie, but to no avail. "RJ, I know that you really don't like this guy, but I want you to know how to protect Heather and your child or children." "*sigh* Alright, I'll do it..." He said dejectedly. "That's my son!" Ozzie said as he pated his son on the back.

The next week...

"Come on, you miserable raccoon!" The fox shouted at RJ, who was doing crunches while hanging upside down. "Heather would be proud..." He thought to himself, seeing that before the pregnancy, she hung from branches by her tail when she slept.

"...aaannd, STOP!" The fox said. RJ hung mid crunch, his core burning. RJ was already in excellent shape, and the past week had helped even more, but this was agony. Sweat openly flowed from his face to the ground, as he kept his eyes shut. "Stop shaking, you weakling!"

Needless to say, the fox was a harsh trainer, and RJ despised him. Never the less, he worked hard at training.

A month later...

RJ was now a fairly proficient fighter, and could spar with Lou, who had been a heavyweight boxing and wrestling champion. Of course, RJ almost always lost, but Lou told him what he could do to improve his fight.

One night, he returned back to the log to find a very nervous looking heather. "Heather, honey, what's wrong?" He asked, with concern. "RJ, I haven't been completely honest with you..." She quietly sighed, as to not wake the others. "What do you mean?"

"RJ, you are my best, but not my first..." She spoke with an eye cast back to the past. "I've had a 'friend' before I met you, and dad didn't know about him. He was a possum, and he was a nice guy, but then he started pressuring me into sex." RJ stared into Heather's face, not being able to think of a guy cruel enough to do such a thing. "Then you came along, and I dumped him, seeing what a perfect mate you would be, and also of how he was treating me." RJ listened intently, sadness building up inside of him.

"He left peacefully, but ever since, he kept his chest and stomach bare of fur." She sat there shaking in remembrance. "I'm so sorry that you had to put up with this guy, but why did you tell me know?" "I was never going to tell you about Michael, but he swore an oath that he would come back, and that he would have his way with me..."

"That evil son of a bitch! But why are you telling me now?" RJ asked of Heather. "RJ, my love..."

"What is it?"

She stopped and held RJ close, her voice full of worry and despair.

She sobbed to him,

"He's back!"

"Where is he?" He asked in shock. Heather quietly said, "I don't know, but he's, like, somewhere nearby the forest. I overheard a conversation among a family of squirrels saying that they saw a black furred possum with no fur on his chest, and he had like six or seven piercings in his left ear." Heather shivered at the thought.

"Heather, I don't wan't you to go off by yourself anymore, it's just not safe. And if he so much as looks at you the wrong way, i swear, i will kill him!" Heather stared at him in shock. "RJ, you wouldn't kill a person! It's just not like you..." "If the love of my life is in danger, and my child is in danger, there Will Be No Stopping Me!" He left vengeful pauses in between the words.

2 months later...

Heather was growing bigger and bigger everyday. She now had some minor problems with walking. She continued her lessons from stella about how to be the best mother that she could. She loved spending time to learn new things.

RJ was learning far different things. After learning how to care for a child, and provide their family with food, he also learned how to fight using a variety of weapons. He was now capable of beating Lou at about a 50/50 ratio. He even started sparing with Jason, and lost every single time, but he loved the challenge it gave to him.

Just that night, RJ was walking back to his den from an extended session with Jason. He had grown to like the fox somewhat, and was even good friends with him. As RJ was just standing at the door when he felt the cool comfort of a knife blade pressed to his neck. The hand holding him was thin, lithe, and jet black. He came to the sudden realization of who he was.

The grating voice asked "Where is Heather?" RJ almost exploded in anger, but kept himself in check, and remembered what he should do. In a strangely calm voice he asked, "How do you know her, and what do you want." The time and absence of mind that the opossum to answer the double question gave RJ the slightest advantage.

With lightning speed, he rotated the knife in the possums hand away from his neck, and crouched low. The possum was slightly taller than he was, which worked to RJ's advantage. He threw his energy back and upwards like an explosion, causing the possum to flip over RJ's shoulder, and land on his back.

While he was down, RJ sent a kick into the hand holding the knife, breaking the possums hand, and sending it flying. He pinned the possum down, and put his hands on his neck. Suddenly Michael started grinning wide, not fighting RJ's choke hold. RJ looked down in horror to see a small glinting object.

It was a very small human handgun, which was big enough to get the job done for Michael's purpose. He was poking him in the stomach with it.

RJ flung himself off of the killer, almost in time; the shot did not hit him in the stomach, but instead, grazed his leg. His scream split the air, and heather ran outside, only to be struck on the head with the butt of a pistol.

RJ woke to the sound of hushed mumblings. He shot up from where he was lying, but he gasped in pain, and quickly fell to one knee. Then he remembered where he was.

His mind raced, and he called out. "Heather? Heather, where are you?" The question was soon answered by a pained and sore sounding possum. "RJ? Is that you?" "Yes, my love! Are you alright?" His eyes welled up in tears. "My head is buzzing, but other than that, I'm fine. How 'bout you?" "Yeah, uh, I'm fine. The throbbing wound from the round that grazed his leg begged to differ.

The room was dark, and cold. It had a concrete floor, and brick walls.

The two could only see the glinting of each others eyes, in the near pitch black darkness. Blazing with longing, RJ stood up and walked toward Heather, to hold her, and to tell her that they'll be out of there as soon as they knew it. RJ felt a steel hand grab his wrists and ankles, and heard the heartbreaking sound of chains rattling.

The chains held them just inches apart, and the pain of knowing that she was there and that he couldn't kiss her. It was almost unbearable.

Suddenly, a figure, outlined in white strode into the room, and slammed the door, with a resounding boom.

They heard a *snick* and stabbing white light flooded the small room. The young couple threw their paws in front of their eyes, wincing.

RJ heard heavy, yet quiet footsteps approaching him.

The rasping voice gave the figure away to the two.

"You fool..." He chuckled to RJ. "Why are you covering your eyes. You are about to se my oath fulfilled!" RJ took a second, and remembered what Heather had said about Michael's promise.

He snapped. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT! LEAVE MY BEAUTIFUL HEATHER ALONE!" He felt his ears ring with his words, his eyes full of hatred for the black-furred possum.

Seeing Michael draw back his fist, Heather thought hard and fast about their options.

About to be punched, RJ heard a quiet and resigned voice from across the room.

"No, RJ... I... I'm sorry, but I was his Heather first, and I love him more."

Michael gave out a surprised chuckle of triumph, while RJ just stared blankly at the beautiful possum who was carrying his child, and had been for six months.

The defeated raccoon sank to the floor, staring at his paws now as if something were there. There soon was, as a mountain creeks worth of tears sped down his cheeks and fell to his paws.

Heather hated herself for what she was doing to RJ. Her raccoon soulmate didn't frown or grimace or even make any noise, just tears of loss, love, pain and hatred.

Her old boyfriend brought her into his embrace, and nuzzled her fur. She moaned at his adventurous and exploring hands. RJ's gaze raised to Heather's bright blue eyes. And silently begged for none of this to be happening; for it all to be a nightmare.

RJ was so hurt, he decided that he would just stop breathing altogether.

Heather saw this and acted quickly. She nuzzled Michaels neckfur, then stared straight at RJ, who stared back. RJ then saw something that made his barely beating heart skip much more than one beat.

Heather winked, and shot a quick smile.

Regaining his control of his brain's cognitive functions, he furrowed his brow, and cocked his head to the side, as if to say "Heather, what the FUCK is going on!?" She mouthed the words "Fake... Play along!" To him.

He saw what was going on, and Michael didn't; he was too busy grabbing Heather's ass to care about anything else.

RJ's pain was replaced by the most unexpected action possible. He started to silently laugh to himself, then to Heather, smiling.

Heather saw the raccoon stare at her in disbelief, almost saying "You brilliant scheming slut!" She knew that he meant it lovingly.

Heather mouthed the words "Enjoy the show!" Over Michael's shoulders. RJ shot her a quick thumbs up, she smiled, and dropped to her knees.

It was then that Heather took Michael into her mouth, and pushed down, until she felt her nose touch the base. He groaned as Heather bobbed her head along his length. Each time she touched him with her nose, the sucking became faster, until Michael shouted "I'm gonna cum!"

He immediately knew something was wrong when he heard RJ laugh with pity from across the room.

Michael's moment of weakness was that he overlooked that Heather was of the species of the Virginia possum. He also overlooked that the Virginia possum is an omnivore. He finally overlooked the fact that omnivores usually come armed with lots of small sharp teeth.

Heather took her que, and bit down.

Hard.

Michael fell to the ground in shock, pain, and terror, afraid to look at his damaged manhood.

Heather stood up, spat the disgusting mixture of precum and blood on his face, and took the keys from him. She freed herself from her bonds, and then went over to free RJ. He would have kissed her, but he settled for hugging, seeing as she still had some blood on her lips. He strode over the wounded possum, and kicked him in the ribs, and felt them break. He and Heather ran from the room, as fast as they could, and full force into the guard.

The guard looked dumbfounded at the two, as they flew past, nocking him down. He reached for his alarm whistle as they turned the corner down the hallway. In no time, the couple found themselves being chased by ten or more guards down a flight of stairs.

They saw a sign that said meat packing inc. 2nd floor. Just as they stepped onto the landing, they saw more guards coming up the stairs. They soon saw that the 2nd story window was their only option, a horrific 18 foot fall to a dumpster below.

They stared into one another's eyes, and RJ said "Are you ready?" "Yes..." Said Heather, sounding like she would rather fight the guards.

They kissed, knowing that it could very well be their last. The guards were less than a second behind, so RJ broke the glass with his elbow and they jumped through, and into the void.

The wind rushed past their ears as they fell. FOOM!

They had managed to land in the dumpster, and bounced safely. They screamed in unison "WE'RE ALIVE!" Then seeing that the guards were firing shots, they leapt out and ran. After fifteen minutes of running through an unfamiliar metropolitan area, and found themselves standing in front of a massive white building. Heather pulled out her iPod, and searched where she was on google earth.

"We..." Said Heather, "Are in Washington dc! We aren't that far away!" "How far is that?" RJ asked hesitantly. "Oh, shit! The log is 108 miles to the south! Shit!" "Woah woah woah! Calm down, we can get there before day's end! We just have to hitch a ride on a bus."

Soon enough they found a bus heading south, and in no time, found themselves at the gates of the suburbs. Of course, some romantic catching up was needed along the way...

They quickly strode through the hedge, but RJ pulled heather back, seeing the sight in front of them.

RJ and Heather climbed a tree, and watched the goings on from their spot. They were shocked to tears as they saw it was a funeral, for RJ, Heather, and their un named child.

Everyone was crying, and they all said some of the most beautiful things RJ and Heather had ever heard. It was all RJ could do to keep from sobbing too loud.

RJ said "I can't do this anymore, Heather! I hate to see them suffer like this." Heather just sat there and hugged RJ. "Me too..." She said, crying into his shoulder. He carried her down the tree trunk, and just as they were wrapping things up, and saying their last words, heather turned the corner.

Ozzie was the first to notice them standing there, and he looked at them in shocked silence, his eyes a bloodshot red instead of the usual white and blue.

"Heather? RJ? Is that really..."

He trailed off as the others saw the raccoon and the possum standing there, holding hands, tears streaming down their faces. RJ and Heather slowly looked into each other's faces, kissed than they both ran full force at Ozzie, completely decking him.

They held him tight, and the three cried harder than ever though possible. "I LOVE YOU, DAD!" Exclaimed Heather and RJ with the most agonizing love any one of them had ever known. Ozzie was so shocked, that he couldn't even make a single coherent word. He just screamed with joy and love and sadness.

Suddenly Hammy cried out in a shrill sob, "Omigod! They're back! Ithoughtwe'dneverseethemagain!" The rest made like Hammy, and yelled with joy, and cried and hugged each other.

It was ten minutes later, and the two possums and the raccoon held one another, and sobbed openly into the night. Ozzie held the two, all three of them feeling the most powerful love they had ever felt, and stared into each one of their eyes, and cried in quiet happiness. "Heather... RJ.." "Yes daddy... " Heather replied for the both of them. He hugged RJ harder than ever before, and then his daughter, and then gasped in ecstasy, "We all have the same eyes..." They fell into sleep where they lay, with that powerful thought bounding through their minds and dreams...

Epilogue: one year later...

Heather and RJ's son, Amandus, was now nine months old, as the three lived in RJ's den, a two minute walk from the log. He was born in the late fall, and the couple's gift of life gave all who knew them a new outlook on life.

Ozzie was positively elated to be a grandfather, and every night, spoke to his wife in his dreams, saying how beautiful the the three were, and how he wanted her to be there. Every night before sleep, he would find a secluded spot in the woods with his guitar, and sing into the night.

So, so you think you can tell,

Heaven from hell,

Blue skies from pain!

Can you tell a green field,

From a cold steel rain,

A smile from a veil,

So you think you can tell!

Did they get you to trade,

Your heroes for ghosts,

Hot ashes for trees?

Hot air for a cool breeze?

Cold comfort for change?

Did you exchange,

A walk on part in the war, for a lead role, in a cage?

How I wish, how i wish you were here, We're just two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl,

Year after year!

Running over the same old ground,

What have we found?

The same old fears,

Wish you were here...


End file.
